Elemental
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max) Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Gracias!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max)

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

* * *

><p>Era típico.<p>

Parecía que sus padres se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos, para mudarse a otra ciudad cada vez que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la actual.

No había otra explicación. ¿Por qué otro motivo sería ésta su segunda mudanza del año, y la onceava de su vida?

Suspiró pesadamente, acurrucándose en aquel asiento de autobús, casi adoptando una posición fetal. No podía decir que estaba nerviosa, porque luego de haber pasado tantas veces por lo mismo, ya estaba por demás acostumbrada.

Era la misma sensación de siempre, la sensación de no pertenecer. También estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no hacía que le molestara menos.

Vio con pereza cómo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventanilla, casi jugando una carrera, que fue ganada por la gota más regordeta entre ellas.

Scarlett odiaba los días de lluvia. En ellos, se sentía terriblemente débil. Sin ganas de moverse. Sin ganas de nada.

Sus padres y su hermano mayor creían que eso se debía a que la lluvia tenía un efecto negativo en su ánimo. Estaban equivocados, pero no demasiado.

No, no le gustaba la lluvia. Lo único bueno que ésta tenía, era el delicioso aroma a tierra mojada que dejaba al marcharse. Scarlett amaba ese aroma, casi tanto como amaba el aroma de un libro nuevo, o un champú con esencia de fresas.

La lluvia no afectaba del todo su ánimo. Afectaba su vitalidad, se la arrancaba de raíz.

Y es que es difícil para alguien que puede generar fuego con sus manos soportar miles de pequeñas gotas esparciéndose por cada resquicio de piel que encontraban.

Al principio, Scarlett creía que todo el mundo era igual que ella. Creía que todos podían encender una montaña de hojas en llamas. Creía que era normal.

Pero con el correr de los años, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Se dio cuenta de que aquello sería mal visto por los demás, fruto de la envidia o el miedo. Con el correr de los años, Scarlett creció.

Y al crecer, aprendió a ocultar aquello que la hacía diferente. Nunca pensaba en hacer brotar llamas desde sus dedos, como si estos fueran diminutas y delicadas antorchas. Porque si lo pensaba, ocurría. Y si ocurría... estaba perdida.

Se concentró en cosas que pudieran distraerla. Descubrió el placer de la lectura, y la capacidad de un libro de transportarla a otros mundos, mundos que jamás conocería si no fuera por ellos.

También dedicó su tiempo a sus estudios, desesperada por destacar en algo que no fuera su extraña condición. Una silenciosa forma de ocultar aún más en el fondo de su ser, aquello que la atormentaba.

Se enderezó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba llegando a su destino. La Secundaria Pahkitew. Según su madre, tenía las mejores recomendaciones, los programas de estudio eran prometedores... y no pudieron conseguir nada mejor en tan poco tiempo.

Bajó del autobús luego de empujar a varias personas en el camino. Había pedido permiso varias veces, y como nadie se apartó, se dispuso a repartir algunos empujones. Poco le importaron los reclamos e insultos que recibió.

Apenas tocó la acera con sus zapatillas planas negras, alzó la vista para admirar el enorme edificio que se erguía frente a ella.

"Escuela Secundaria Pahkitew.

Educación, educación, y nada más que educación."

Aquello era lo que rezaba el vistoso muro de mármol en la entrada. Scarlett frunció los labios. Con un lema cómo ese, sinceramente esperaba todo lo contrario.

Recargó su mochila en su hombro, y soltó un suspiro. Luego de esconder un rebelde mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja derecha, avanzó hasta la puerta principal, rechazando con esfuerzo la idea de darse la vuelta y correr lejos, lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieran.

Estiró su brazo para empujar la puerta y entrar, pero alguien tiró de ésta antes. Salieron corriendo un par de adolescentes, uno de ellos empujándola en el proceso, seguramente sin intención. Scarlett luchó por mantener el equilibrio, y cuándo lo logró, se contuvo de gritar un par de improperios para entrar de una vez.

El lugar parecía aún más espacioso estando adentro. Los casilleros de alineaban elegantemente en continuas hileras, y varios estudiantes se repartían alrededor del recibidor.

Scarlett supo que debía buscar su casillero, y por eso sacó de su mochila un pequeño mapa de aquel gigantesco lugar. Comenzó a caminar, bastante segura de que parecía un patito mareado, viendo a todos lados a cada rato, buscando a su mamá.

Recorrió algunos pasillos, doblando en algunas esquinas, y retrocediendo en otras. Frunció el ceño, culpando mentalmente a su tonto mapa. ¿No debía ser sencillo y fácil de leer? Más que una guía a través de una Secundaria, parecía un mapa del tesoro.

—Ehm... ¿disculpa?

Scarlett se sobresaltó un poco, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Vio a una chica frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora en sus labios. Sus rasgos parecían orientales, pero su piel no era muy clara. Sus bonitos aretes de plumas rojas llamaron su atención.

—Hola—saludó la chica con voz suave, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha—. Eres nueva, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja asintió levemente, logrando que la sonrisa de su interlocutora se ensanchara.

—Lo supuse. Mi nombre es Sky—se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que ella estrechó brevemente—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Scarlett.

—Oh. Bonito nombre. ¿Me permites?

Scarlett dudó unos momentos, pero le entregó el mapa, dónde señalaba con la tinta azul de su bolígrafo dónde se suponía que estaba su casillero. Sky sonrió.

—Es hacia el otro lado... ven, te guiaré—se ofreció, y sin más comenzó a caminar y en la dirección correcta

La pelirroja decidió seguirla, acomodándose sus gafas, que se le estaban resbalando por la nariz. En silencio, regresó por pasillos que reconoció, y otros que no.

Sky se detuvo al fin, frente al casillero que reconoció como suyo por un número negro pintado sobre el metal rojo.

—Aquí es.

—Muchas gracias—respondió amablemente, tomando de nuevo el papel que la chica le devolvía, y se dispuso a abrir su casillero

Mientras acomodaba sus libros dentro del limitado espacio, no pudo evitar sentirse observada. Casi pudo jurar que Sky no se había movido de allí, y lo pudo confirmar al verla moverse para posicionarse a su lado, o bien, para hacerse visible.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu salón?—preguntó, observándola terminar su quehacer

—Es el salón 5-B—susurró ella, por fin cerrando la puerta metálica

—Oh, no puede ser. ¡También es el mío!

Scarlett se esforzó en formar una sonrisa, pero tuvo la sensación de que sólo había logrado mostrar una mueca. Sky, por su parte, rió un poco.

Le hizo una ligera señal con su mano, indicándole tácitamente que la siguiera. Scarlett no estaba muy acostumbrada a seguir a perfectos desconocidos, pero a sabiendas de que nunca llegaría al salón por su cuenta, no tuvo otra opción.

Siguió sus elegantes pasos, jugueteando con las mangas de su suéter amarillo de lana. Con sorpresa, la vio detenerse frente a una puerta abierta, y apartarse para dejarla pasar primero en un gesto ligeramente burlón.

Al entrar, Scarlett vio que el ambiente dentro de aquella habitación era distendido y relajado. Las sillas repartidas por todos lados, y los alumnos se sentaban dónde les placía. Scarlett nunca había visto tal demostración de desorden en un salón de clases.

Tímidamente buscó un asiento libre, pero Sky la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, para guiarla a un asiento junto al suyo. Scarlett reprimió una mueca, pero finalmente se sentó allí. "¿Qué más da?", pensó.

Vio a su alrededor, examinando sin mucho interés a la variedad pintoresca de alumnos a su alrededor.

Pudo distinguir a un par de gemelas rubias, que a pesar de ser idénticas, se veían distintas en sus uniformes de porristas, pero al intentar identificar más personas, oyó que la puerta se abría de repente, y por ella entraba un hombre sonriente, captando su atención.

Vestía informalmente, y tampoco se había afeitado. Tenía una barba incipiente, y su cabello azabache estaba algo despeinado.

—Buenos días, buenos días—soltó en la forma de un alegre y desafinado canto, recibiendo saludos parecidos por parte de sus alumnos habituales

Él soltó una carcajada ante su entusiasmo, y tomó asiento despreocupadamente sobre su escritorio de caoba. Scarlett pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella, y apartó la vista, abochornada.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva alumna—anunció, y cual si fuera un detonante, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella—. Soy Chris McLean, profesor de éste grupo. Tu grupo.

La pelirroja asintió una sola vez, aún avergonzada, e incómoda por ser el centro de atención. Podía sentir todas aquellas miradas sobre ella, escrutándola, como cientos de agujas perforando su piel. No le gustaba esa sensación.

—¿Por qué no te pones de pie, y nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?

Y aquella pregunta, que más bien cumplía la función de orden por parte de su profesor no logró mejorar su ánimo. Tomó aire, y lo soltó lentamente, aún ante aquellas miradas atentas que seguían sus movimientos.

Se puso de pie, fijando su vista en un punto inexistente frente a ella.

—Mi nombre es Scarlett, y ésta es la tercera... esperen, no, la cuarta Secundaria a la que asisto—resumió con voz apagada, concentrando sus esfuerzos en no comenzar a estrujar sus manos—. Lo más probable es que deba mudarme en unos meses, aunque si tengo suerte, terminaré éste curso aquí. Depende de mis padres. Así que... no se acostumbren mucho a mi presencia.

—¿Aire, tierra, agua o fuego?

Al escuchar esa voz, algo rasposa y despectiva, buscó con su mirada al autor de esa pregunta. Lo encontró en un muchacho sentado al fondo del salón, completamente alejado de los demás. Lo que más le llamó la atención de él, además de su extrema palidez, era su estridente cabello morado. Nadie nacía con ese color de cabello, se dijo a sí misma. Era un tinte, y uno de calidad.

Lo observó de forma interrogante, recibiendo de él una mirada vacía, y aún así, expectante por una respuesta de su parte.

Scarlett titubeó. No sabía a qué se refería con tal pregunta. No creía, ni quería saberlo. Aún así, ¿qué posibilidades había de que ese regordete y bajito muchacho supiera su secreto, el que ni siquiera su familia podría imaginar? Absolutamente ninguna.

—Fuego—soltó entonces, con bastante seguridad, y sólo por dar una respuesta

Vio al chico formar una pequeña sonrisa torcida, y asentir una sola vez.

—Eso pensé.

Luego de eso, oyó algunos murmullos entre sus compañeros, y supuso que ellos se preguntaban de qué demonios estaban hablando. Oyó el ensordecedor sonido de una bocina, y volvió su vista al frente, hacia el profesor que sostenía dicho objeto en su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Toma asiento, Scarlett—concedió, asintiendo en su dirección—. Y no escuches a Max. Él es raro.

Ella obedeció, escuchando al chico llamado Max bufar, como desmintiendo las palabras de su profesor. Sky le dio un suave apretón a su brazo, llamándole la atención, por lo que pudo ver la sonrisa amable que le ofrecía.

Se esforzó en devolverle el gesto lo mejor que pudo.

—Bien, chicos, saquen sus libros de Álgebra—ordenó el profesor McLean, dejando la bocina sobre su escritorio y poniéndose de pie, tomando un marcador negro—. Repasaremos ecuaciones, nada muy difícil, pero según sus pruebas del mes pasado, son pésimos en esto...

Scarlett sacó su libro de su mochila despacio, y su compañera de pupitre le enseñó en que página se habían quedado. Mientras reojeaba la página indicada, oyó algunos murmullos cerca de ella.

—Fuego...—susurró una de las gemelas rubias, con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada

—Cálmate, Samey—le ordenó su hermana con tono autoritario—. Seguramente ella es mejor que tú.

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño al escucharlas, pero decidió no prestarles más atención. Tenía que concentrarse en la clase, para poder obtener excelentes calificaciones desde el mismísimo primer día.

Sin embargo, su mirada no pudo evitar buscar nuevamente al chico de aquella inquietante pregunta.

Notó que él también la observaba, con la misma intensidad que antes, inquisidor y curioso. Apartó la vista, abochornada.

Max era raro.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Síp, nuevo fic.

Ahora, aclaremos algunos puntos importantes. Ésta historia comparte su idea principal con El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, de la grandiosa Umeki-Nara, pero ambos tienen tramas completamente distintas. Algunos personajes tendrán ciertas similitudes (?), lo entenderán al leer, y eso se debe a que planeamos algunas cosas juntas.

Ya verán que las historias no tienen casi conexión entre sí. Aún así, lean El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, porque promete muchísimo. Y es fantástico, como todo lo que escribe Umeki-sama *O*

Los que me conocen sabrán que tengo la necesidad de responder cada review que recibo. Los que no me conocen, pues ahora lo saben.

Si les gustó, pueden dejar un review. Y si no les gustó, también. Las críticas constructivas son altamente aceptadas.

Creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max)

Capítulo dedicado a RG1998. Felices siete meses, de nuevo (?) *w*

* * *

><p>1<p>

* * *

><p>Su primer día de clases no había sido mucho más extraño que eso.<p>

Las ecuaciones parecían juego de niños para ella, resolviéndolas todas en un lapso de tiempo menor al que tardó el profesor en corregirlas.

Gracias a eso, ganó miradas recelosas de algunos de sus compañeros, y exclamaciones de admiración por parte del profesor, y de Sky.

Sky, que ahora la acompañaba en su viaje de regreso a casa. La miró de reojo, y la vio juguetear con una de sus pulseras, distraídamente.

Scarlett volvió su vista al paisaje de la ciudad que se desdibujaba frente a sus ojos. Sabía que al llegar a casa, debería alimentar a su tortuga, comenzar la tarea, esperar la llegada de sus padres y contarles cómo estuvo su día.

Ésa última parte era la que menos le gustaba.

No tenía idea de que decir, aunque en realidad, nunca sabía qué decir frente a ellos. Pasaban tan poco tiempo en casa, ambos concentrados en su trabajo, que era muy parecido a vivir con un par de desconocidos.

Y por eso, la simple pregunta "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?", se transformaba en una pregunta filosófica del calibre de "¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?".

Scarlett no sabía qué responder a ninguna de esas preguntas.

Oyó cómo un eco lejano la voz de Sky al despedirse, y meció su mano derecha a modo de despedida. Otra vez estaba sola en ese asiento de autobús. Pensó en dormitar un rato, pero sabía que pronto llegaría a su destino.

Se enderezó, luchando contra sus párpados para que no se cerraran. Si llegaba a perderse en aquella ciudad desconocida y nueva para ella, iba a entrar en una crisis de pánico. Y eso no le parecía una buena idea.

Reconoció algunos edificios, que recordaba haber visto en el camino a la Secundaria. Ya era hora de bajar. Así lo hizo, y silenciosamente caminó un par de cuadras, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

En el camino, tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma y murmurar una maldición inaudible. Un par de gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro, y recorrieron su mejilla izquierda. Se acercaba la lluvia, amenazándola otra vez.

Intentó apresurar sus pasos, y hasta se vio tentada a correr, sólo para dejar de sentir esas agujas líquidas perforando su cuerpo sin piedad. Al reconocer la fachada de su recién comprada casa, soltó un suspiro. Ya era hora.

Entró apresuradamente, y apenas cerró la puerta tras ella, oyó voces en la cocina, y olfateó un fuerte aroma a salsa. Hizo una mueca. Sus padres habían llegado más temprano de lo previsto, y su orden de tareas cambiaba drásticamente.

Se acercó hasta el origen de las voces, y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Su padre, con un maltratado delantal a cuadros, cocinaba devotamente mientras su madre, sentada a la mesa del comedor, la recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Cariño, al fin llegas—soltó, indicándole una silla frente a ella para que tomara asiento—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

"¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?", escuchó Scarlett.

Suspirando, dejó caer su mochila a su lado, y se acercó hasta la silla indicada. Observó sus manos atentamente, como si en ellas buscara la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—Estuvo bien—murmuró luego de unos minutos, levantando la vista hasta la expresión dulce de su madre—. Normal, madre.

—¿Hiciste amigos?—cuestionó su padre, pero recibió enseguida un pequeño golpe por parte de su esposa

—¡Joseph!

Scarlett formó una sonrisa casi burlona ante aquel diálogo. Sus padres sabían de sus dificultades para socializar con las personas, pero por alguna razón, su madre era más sensible ante eso. Algo que Scarlett consideraba totalmente innecesario.

—Lo siento, yo...

—En realidad, sí hice una amiga—murmuró la muchacha de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué—. Necesito alimentar a Albert. Con su permiso.

Se levantó de su asiento, sin esperar que ninguno de ellos intentara detenerla. Y no lo hicieron. Recogió su mochila del suelo con pereza, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso lentamente, como si sus pies se pidieran autorización mutuamente para moverse.

Al llegar a su habitación, entró sin mucho ánimo, y se dirigió directamente a su cama, dónde cayó rendida. Enterró su rostro en su almohada, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro ahogado.

Entonces recordó a Albert, su joven tortuga de once años. Por eso se obligó a levantarse, y ponerse en movimiento.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Las clases le resultaban bastante fáciles de comprender. Se dio cuenta de que en su antigua Secundaria tenían un programa de estudio más avanzado, y por eso le era más sencillo adaptarse.<p>

Y destacar.

No era su intención, en realidad. Simplemente no podía resistirse ante la urgencia de azar su mano cada vez que sabía la respuesta de alguna pregunta.

Casi se cumpliría una semana desde su llegada a aquel salón de clases, y ya se había ganado el puesto de cerebrito. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, así que decidió tomarlo cómo un halago.

Solía charlar con Sky en el receso, y también en el viaje de regreso a casa. Pero también, solía almorzar sola. Prefería hacerlo de esa forma, para no socializar demasiado con sus compañeros, o con nadie. Luego, si sus padres conseguían otro trabajo en otro estado, tendría que despedirse. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Estaba demasiado distraída, con su nariz enterrada en un libro de astronomía, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado en su mesa, la que usualmente sólo ella usaba.

Bajó el libro lentamente, y se fijó en el intruso. El chico raro del tinte morado, Max.

Lo observó unos momentos, a la espera de que hiciera o dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente, cómo si él también esperara algo de ella.

Finalmente, sonrió un poco.

—Fuego, ¿eh?—soltó entonces, descansando sus codos sobre la mesa para mirarla mejor—. Muy interesante.

Scarlett tragó en seco, de repente nerviosa. Pensó que aquella pregunta de su primer día había quedado en el pasado, y como el chico no había vuelto a insistir... parecía que estaba equivocada.

Cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, suspirando.

—Sí... sólo dije lo primero que pensé—intentó explicarse, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no entendí del todo a qué te referías. Ni a que te refieres ahora.

—Oh, sí entendiste. Tú entiendes.

Ella frunció los labios ante su tono burlón, y no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, en señal de que no quería tener esa conversación. Porque no quería hablar de algo tan íntimo para ella con un desconocido. Y mucho menos con un desconocido que actuaba cómo si la conociera.

—No entiendo—repitió entredientes, recibiendo como única respuesta una risa socarrona

Max se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, para luego bajar su tono de voz a uno prácticamente inaudible.

—Puedes seguir en negación, si quieres—masculló, y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros—. Pensé que serías diferente a ellos... qué decepción.

Scarlett no supo cómo reaccionar ante su tono despectivo, y con tinte melancólico. Se sentía confundida, perdida entre varias preguntas que se hacían eco en su mente.

Quería hablar, pero temía que de sus labios sólo salieran balbuceos sin sentido.

—¿Qué...?

—Nunca conociste a otros como nosotros, ¿no?—interrumpió él, arqueando sus cejas escépticamente

Sin saber por qué, de forma autómata, Scarlett asintió. Vio por primera vez en el rostro de ese muchacho una sonrisa casi amable y comprensiva.

—Bueno, acabas de conocer a trece—explicó, con un tono tan calmado y tranquilo, que parecía una canción de cuna siniestra—. Ellos son como tú... o no del todo, pero... tú sabes.

—Yo... lo siento, pero me cuesta creer que hables en serio.

Max le dedicó una mirada interrogante, y hasta parecía decepcionado. Se levantó de su asiento, y suspiró hondo.

—Si no hablara en serio, ¿cómo sabría de algo así, sin conocerte?—cuestionó, con cautela, para luego formar una sonrisa torcida ante su incredulidad—. Por cierto... yo soy tierra.

Scarlett lo observó alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás, saliendo de la cafetería con aire solitario. No pudo apartar la vista del camino que él había recorrido.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Sería posible que ése chico tuviera razón? ¿Sus compañeros de clase... eran como ella?

No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hasta su mesa. Los vio tan alegres y despreocupados, que enseguida lo dudó. Al captar su mirada, Sky le sonrió levemente, meciendo su mano en su dirección.

Scarlett le devolvió el gesto, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Rápido.

Se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas con inusual prisa. Caminó entre las mesas para salir de allí también, y se dirigió al baño de chicas de ese piso. Agradeció mentalmente a Sky por haberle enseñado el camino.

Se adentró allí, y enseguida abrió el grifo para poder refrescar su rostro. Se vio al espejo, y sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. La chica dentro del espejo parecía tan confundida como ella.

Observó a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola. Al comprobarlo, suspiró aliviada. Se fijó en sus manos, ahora húmedas. Cerró los ojos.

Imaginó. Imaginó llamas danzando entre sus dedos, acariciando dulcemente su piel, como amantes silenciosas y letales. Imaginó fuego, su fuego.

Y al abrir los ojos, allí estaba.

El fuego abrazaba sus manos con cariño, como si la hubiera extrañado por años, y por fin volviera a encontrarla.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente. Ésa sensación cálida que invadía su cuerpo, le resultaba nueva, pero no lo era. Simplemente se había olvidado de sentirse así, por haber ocultado aquello tanto tiempo. Por haberlo ocultado incluso de ella misma.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando alzó su vista hacia el espejo, y además de su reflejo, vio a una muchacha de expresión asombrada.

Se dio la vuelta enseguida para mirarla, aterrorizada. La reconoció como una de las gemelas porristas.

—Lo sabía.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Scarlett cerró sus ojos desesperadamente, concentrándose al máximo en apagar esas llamas que de repente se volvían más salvajes debido a su nerviosismo. Cuando dejó de sentir ese calor, se atrevió a abrir sus ojos otra vez.

La muchacha seguía allí. Y para su desconcierto, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y se notaba que reprimía con esfuerzo una risita.

—Tú también...—susurró, intentando acercarse, pero la pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos—. Yo t-también soy fuego...

Scarlett se quedó quieta, paralizada. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo reaccionar. Observó a la muchacha rubia sonreírle amigablemente, y luego de unos segundos, unas débiles llamas aparecieron sobre sus manos extendidas en su dirección.

Era un fuego apagado, y triste, podría decirse. Le faltaba fuerza, le faltaba color. Pero era fuego. En las manos de una chica que apenas conocía.

—Mi nombre es Sammy... aunque Amy diga que es 'Samey'—murmuró, apartando la vista, y al instante, el fuego se extinguió—. Nunca creí que... c-conocería a alguien cómo yo...

La pelirroja vio con asombro como Sammy secaba una lágrima que intentaba escapar de sus orbes. De verdad parecía conmovida, por no decir aliviada.

—Y ahora... llegas tú y... ¡e-estoy tan feliz!

Sammy lloraba desconsoladamente. Scarlett se mordió el labio inferior, aún sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía consolarla? ¿O simplemente salir corriendo de allí?

Decidió quedarse quieta y en silencio, esperando que se calmara. Y eventualmente ocurrió, vio que se secaba con el dorso de la mano el mar de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

—Lo s-siento...—se disculpó, terminando de sollozar—. Seguramente piensas que soy una tonta.

—No es así—aclaró Scarlett, por fin encontrando palabras para decir—. En realidad... tampoco esperaba conocer a alguien como yo. Max tiene razón.

—¿Max? ¿Qué te dijo?

La pelirroja volvió a dudar, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad.

—Él me dijo que todos ustedes... son así—admitió, inconscientemente bajando la voz, con temor de que alguien pudiera escucharla—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Entonces fue turno de Sammy para ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Comenzó a estrujar sus manos, suspirando hondo.

—No l-lo sé... hasta ahora sólo sé de Amy y yo. Oh, y tú—señaló, haciendo una mueca, y de repente alzando la vista con curiosidad—. ¿Max también es fuego?

—No. Él es tierra... creo—susurró la pelirroja, aún bastante dudosa de sus propias palabras—. ¿Amy...?

—Agua. Le viene cómo anillo al dedo... siempre está extinguiéndome.

Scarlett no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso. Ya había notado esas conductas, pero no les había dado importancia. Ahora, le parecía aún más injusto.

—Ya no estás sola.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que decía, las palabras escaparon solas de sus labios, llegando a los sufridos oídos de su interlocutora.

Vio a Sammy sonreír tímidamente y asentir, con otra carga de lágrimas aglomerándose en sus orbes celestes.

—¿Crees... que p-puedo darte un abrazo?

Aunque titubeó un momento, Scarlett finalmente asintió. La chica rubia se prendió de ella enseguida, llorando libremente sobre su hombro, desahogándose luego de años de abusos.

Scarlett le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo cierta empatía con ella.

Y aunque apenas se conocían, ambas escondían un secreto que no pensaban compartir con nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Ya no estaban solas.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 1 de ésta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero que les guste.

Si no es mucha molestia, responderé sus reviews.

Tinta-Radioactiva: Me alegra mucho que te guste, y aquí está la continuación. ¡Espero que te guste también! *O* Muchas gracias.

Umeki-Nara: ¡Oh, millones de gracias! *O* Leer tus reviews siempre me emociona tanto x3 Pues... algo grande ocurrirá con ellos. Sólo espéralo UuU ¡Hoy publicamos! *O* También te quiero, y mucho éxito para ti. ¡Saludos!

Ringo-Tensai: Aww, eres tan tierna. En serio x3 Aquí estoy, respondiendo tus preguntas. Primero, la trama se me ocurrió luego de ayudar a Umeki con su fic. Segundo, "Beautiful Pain" de Eminem ft. Sia y "The Phoenix" de Fall Out Boy irían muy bien con ésta historia. ¡Muchos besos!

DanTheSociopath: ¡Hey! Tienes razón Scarlett y Max son bastante populares por aquí. Me alegra haber captado tu atención, espero no decepcionarte ¡Aquí está la actualización! ¡Nos leemos!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo... ¡NO! Esperen un momentito... ¿ya leyeron La ley del magnetismo, que está llegando a su final? ¿Y El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, que apenas está comenzando? ¿No? ¡Bueno, pasen por el perfil de Umeki-Nara y lean! No se arrepentirán, lo garantizo *O*

Ahora sí, eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max)

Capítulo dedicado a Ringo-Tensai, por regalarme la hermosa portada para éste fic. ¡Millones de gracias, Ringo! *O*

* * *

><p>2<p>

* * *

><p>No podía evitar pasar su tiempo con Sammy.<p>

Le resultaba una chica adorable y divertida, que siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a todo y todos, y si no lo encontraba, simplemente lo inventaba.

Parecía muy alegre de estar lejos de su gemela, y Scarlett no podía culparla.

Amy era una persona dominante y controladora. Quería saber qué estaba haciendo, con quién, dónde, por qué... era una pesadilla viviente en el envase de una adolescente rubia.

Por eso Scarlett tenía que soportar su escrutadora mirada en su espalda cada vez que se disponía a almorzar con Sammy. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, por el hecho de pasar su tiempo con una persona tan parecida a ella, y a la vez, tan diferente.

Sky también era cercana a ella, pero no demasiado. Últimamente parecía que buscaba poner distancia entre ellas, y Scarlett no iba a oponerse.

Era viernes por la tarde, y Sammy la invitó al cine, y luego a comer algo. Scarlett aceptó luego de llamar a su madre para que alimentara a Albert, y asegurarle que llegaría a casa temprano. Su madre parecía más entusiasmada que ella.

Scarlett decidió que tal vez salir un rato no le haría daño. Ver alguna película rosa y cliché, para después comer una hamburguesa junto a Sammy, no parecía una mala idea.

Claro que eso no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Al salir de la Secundaria, acompañada de Sammy, vio que allí las esperaban tres automóviles en fila. De un Mustang rojo, Amy asomó su cabeza para mostrar su ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Vienen o qué?!

Scarlett se volvió hacia Sammy con una mirada interrogante, y la muchacha rubia se mordió el labio inferior, de repente nerviosa.

—Debí decirte que iría toda la clase, ¿no?—cuestionó en voz baja, intentando sonreír

La pelirroja no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, y luego soltó un suspiro. Aunque ya era su segunda semana en esa clase, aún no quería acostumbrarse a ellos. Eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

—Si quieres, no vamos—soltó Sammy al ver su expresión, arrepentida—. No hay problema.

—Oh, por favor. No tienes que perderte la 'diversión' por mi culpa.

La rubia aún tenía una expresión culpable en su joven rostro, pero al momento siguiente, se animó a sonreír un poco.

—Vamos, Scarlett. Será divertido.

Ella lo pensó unos momentos, dudosa. Tal vez podría salir con ellos... eso no significaba nada, ¿cierto?

Iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Sammy ya la había tomado del brazo delicadamente, y la dirigía hacia el auto que conduciría su hermana.

—No te arrepentirás—le aseguró, abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero para dejarla pasar

Scarlett dudó de sus palabras, pero de todas formas tomó asiento allí. Al instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. A su lado, una chica morena extremadamente alta llevaba un muchacho menudo y de expresión nerviosa sentado en su regazo.

Era una imagen bastante graciosa y adorable, en realidad.

—Hey, tú—saludó la chica, con un marcado acento australiano en su voz—. Pensábamos que no vendrías.

—Seh, eres tan callada...—añadió él, viéndola con cierto recelo

Scarlett sólo atinó a asentir secamente ante sus palabras, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro. Nunca se había sentido cómoda junto a desconocidos, aunque en realidad ellos no lo eran.

Según recordaba, la chica era Jasmine, y el chico, Shawn.

Eran novios, por lo que había notado. A menos que fueran esa clase de amigos que cruzan los pasillos de la mano, se besan en el receso y no pueden despegarse el uno del otro. Scarlett creía que hacían una bonita pareja, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Abróchate el cinturón—oyó la mandona voz de Amy hacia su hermana, en los asientos delanteros—. Si te mueres, mamá me mata.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, y tal como Scarlett había pensado, sus otros compañeros de clases bajaron de los automóviles que seguían al Mustang.

Al reunirse todos en la entrada del cine, Scarlett no pudo evitar buscar con su mirada a Max. Al encontrarlo, le pareció ver una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro, aunque tal vez era sólo su impresión. Casi nunca lo veía sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a ver?—cuestionó Dave, ese muchacho que siempre estaba cerca de Sky a pesar de que ella intentaba mantener distancias

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡"Amor de Secundaria", claro!

Scarlett observó a la chica rubia llamada Sugar correr a la boletería luego de soltar aquella exclamación, arrastrando a Leonard tras ella. Se volvió hacia la cartelera, y se dio cuenta por el título y la portada (una pareja a punto de besarse, pero sin hacerlo) de esa película, que seguramente no le gustaría.

Sammy lo notó.

—Ehm... tal vez debamos ver otra cosa.

—Vine a ver "Amor de Secundaria", y eso es lo que veré—le advirtió su gemela, tomando del brazo al chico más corpulento del grupo, que llevaba una eterna expresión inocente—. Vamos, Rodney.

Ellos siguieron a Sugar, y fueron acompañados casi enseguida por Ella, la chica que siempre, pero SIEMPRE, se vestía de rosa. Y cantaba. Cantaba todo el tiempo.

—Oh, de repente "Amor de Secundaria" parece digna de un Oscar, ¿eh?—murmuró Max, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Beardo a la princesa cantante

Scarlett frunció un poco el ceño al ver al chico moreno sonreír un poco y encogerse de hombros, antes de seguir también a los demás. Ese muchacho le causaba mucha curiosidad. Casi no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, no usaba palabras. Sólo efectos de sonido.

—Chicos... no quiero ver esa película—aseguró Sky, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y por lo que veo en las carteleras, no hay nada mejor para ver.

—La industria del cine está en decadencia—aseguró Shawn, de brazos cruzados—. Ahora sólo se valen de adolescentes enamorados y zombies... ¡como si los zombies fueran asunto de risa!

Jasmine apretó los hombros de su novio con firmeza, sonriendo un poco.

Scarlett, por su parte, siguió la mirada ausente y distraída de Sammy. Se encontró con Topher, el chico más egocéntrico del salón, que en ese mismo instante compraba sus boletos y coqueteaba con la empleada descaradamente.

—¿Quieres ver la película?—cuestionó la pelirroja en voz baja, aún así sobresaltando a la muchacha

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, y negó con la cabeza.

—No... ya se me fueron las ganas.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Scarlett sólo apoyó su mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo. Ambas le dieron la espalda, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros restantes.

—Vamos a comer algo, mientras tanto—sugirió Sky, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué les parece?

—Me parece una idea genial—aseguró Dave, y por lo que Scarlett había notado, todo lo que salía de los labios de Sky le parecía "genial"—. Hay un local de comida rápida aquí cerca, vamos.

Scarlett volvió a intercambiar miradas con Sammy, y ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa, como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Sólo por eso, siguió sus compañeros fuera de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba tras ellos, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de observar al pálido muchacho del cabello morado.

Iba en silencio, cómo en su propio universo. Scarlett intentó adivinar en qué pensaba, pero la falta de expresión en su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

Había querido hablar con él desde hacía unos días, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía. Prefería jugar a lo seguro, y mantenerse cerca de Sammy.

Pero Sammy no podía proveerle más respuestas que aquellas que ya conocía. Y era muy posible que él, sí pudiera.

Tenía planeado acercarse sigilosamente a él, y de forma casual, soltarle todas las inquietudes que la embargaban. Necesitaba la calma que una respuesta podría darle.

Pero, como ya estaba acostumbrada, no todo salía como lo planeaba.

—Scarlett... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella observó a Sky, y luego al vistoso local de comida rápida. Sus compañeros se adentraron allí enseguida, sin siquiera esperarlas. Scarlett asintió, reprimiendo un suspiro de resignación.

Sky la esperaba junto a la acera, y cuando por fin llegó hasta a ella, ambas cruzaron la concurrida calle hasta el parque que quedaba enfrente. La pelirroja la siguió en silencio, preguntándose qué querría, hasta que la vio tomar asiento al borde de una fuente.

Hizo lo mismo, expectante.

—Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta—aclaró la muchacha, con cierta timidez repentina—. ¿Has estado evitándome?

Scarlett se quedó pasmada ante esa pregunta. Especialmente porque a ella le parecía que Sky la evitaba. ¿Sería al revés? Si así era, definitivamente no fue intencional, pensó.

—Ehm... no—respondió al fin, algo cortada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, no importa... ¿sabes? Te contaré algo, y quizá pienses que estoy loca—le advirtió la chica, y su cabello azabache se alborotó un poco con la suave brisa—. Cuándo te vi por primera vez, supe que estarías en nuestro salón. No sé cómo, pero lo supe. Es raro, ¿no?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ligeramente. No le parecía tan raro. No después de todo lo que Max le había dicho.

Recordar eso la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, presa de la curiosidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—consultó de repente, atrayendo la atención de su interlocutora, quién asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Bien. Si tú pudieras... no sé, controlar un elemento, ¿cuál sería?

Notó al instante que Sky se tensaba en su lugar, y sus ojos se abrían con desmesura. Parecía una chiquilla a quién su madre acababa de atrapar comiendo postre a medianoche.

—No... n-no lo sé—susurró entonces, bajando la vista hasta sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas—. Nunca lo había pensado... pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

Scarlett pensó en rehuir su pregunta, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, decidida. Si quería recibir información, debería darla también, al parecer. Era totalmente estratégico.

—Creo que ya respondí esa pregunta—señaló, y ante la mirada curiosa de su acompañante, sonrió un poco—. Mi primer día...

—¡Oh, sí! Fuego...

Sky volvió a bajar la vista, suspirando. Scarlett notó que temblaba ligeramente, cómo si temiera que algo terrible ocurriera pronto.

—Creo que... s-si pudiera controlar un elemento...—comenzó en voz baja, como un susurro, moviendo levemente sus manos al compás de sus palabras—... sería el agua. Es tan adaptable, puede cambiar a su antojo, sólo para encajar dónde sea, además...

Pero Scarlett dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras, para empezar a admirar sus actos. Junto a los movimientos delicados de sus manos, totalmente involuntarios, el agua de la fuente danzaba con parsimonia. Se elevaba, se ondeaba, seguía un ritmo inaudible.

Al notar que aquel pequeño espectáculo llamaba la atención de algunos transeúntes nocturnos, detuvo las manos de Sky con las suyas, bruscamente.

Y bruscamente también, el agua detuvo sus movimientos, cayendo de nuevo a la fuente, mojándolas en el proceso.

Scarlett soltó un siseo, mientras un latigazo de incomodidad le recorría el cuerpo al sentir el agua rozar su piel. Especialmente porque estaba fría. El agua caliente no la molestaba en absoluto.

Por su parte, Sky palideció. Volvió su vista hasta la fuente, y luego de nuevo a su compañera. Se levantó de un salto, asustada.

—¡Lo s-siento! ¡Yo... no sé cómo... esto...!

—Sky, tranquila—le pidió la pelirroja, al notar que había comenzado a hiperventilar—. Todo está bien, cálmate.

Ella intentó respirar con normalidad, pero cuando Scarlett intentó acercarse, se alejó unos pasos instintivamente.

—Escucha... lo entiendo todo—le aseguró, viéndola con un intento de sonrisa conciliadora—. Yo soy fuego.

Notó cómo Sky se relajaba un poco ante sus palabras, pero también, tenía un tinte de incredulidad en su mirada.

—Muéstrame.

Scarlett frunció el ceño, y luego se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que lo haré aquí?—cuestionó, arqueando sus cejas—. ¿En público?

Sky bajó la vista, al parecer entendiendo su punto. Soltó un prolongado suspiro de resignación.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que... estoy muy nerviosa. Yo nunca...

Se quedó callada, pero Scarlett entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir. Porque ella se sentía igual.

—Sé que es sorpresivo, y también sé que es difícil de creer—aseguró la pelirroja, intentando ser lo más comprensiva posible—. Sólo te diré, que no somos las únicas.

Sky entreabrió sus labios, a punto de soltar una pregunta, pero el tono de música pop que tenía su celular cortó el silencio. Con una mueca, contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola? Oh... sí, Dave, estoy bien.

Scarlett no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verla rodar los ojos, algo exasperada. De alguna forma, le causaba alivio haber sido interrumpidas. Sinceramente, no creía estar lista para responder preguntas.

Sky colgó luego de unos momentos, luciendo algo fastidiada.

—Ni siquiera Keith se preocupa de ésta forma—comentó, y Scarlett supuso que se refería a su novio—. En fin... será mejor que regresemos, antes de que Dave venga por mí.

La pelirroja asintió una sola vez, aún sonriendo un poco. Juntas regresaron al local, en completo silencio, pero no estaban incómodas. No tenían nada qué decir.

Al llegar, lo primero que Scarlett vio fue a Max. Era el único fuera del recinto, sentado la acera, como si no le importara. Ella se detuvo frente a él, dejando que se fijara en sus zapatillas negras para luego alzar la vista de a poco, y fijarla en sus ojos verdes.

Seguramente Sky dijo algo antes de unirse a sus compañeros, pero Scarlett no la escuchó. No escuchaba nada, en realidad.

—¿Qué haces?

La pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin que siquiera pudiera pensarlo. Vio que los labios del muchacho se entornaban para formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no se nota?—murmuró, alzando una ceja—. Contemplo el significado de la vida.

Scarlett no pudo evitar reírse entredientes ante su tono sutilmente sarcástico. Se fijó en el interior del local. Sus compañeros parecían divertirse bastante, y era chistoso que todos hubieran pedido hamburguesas que traían juguetes de regalo.

Volvió a fijarse en el chico frente a ella, y notó que él no había apartado la vista en ningún momento.

—No quieres estar aquí—sentenció al ver su expresión, y la chica sólo asintió—. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Esta vez no esperó respuesta alguna, sólo se puso de pie y revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un juego de llaves, las cuáles hizo tintinear sugestivamente.

Scarlett se fijó de nuevo en sus compañeros, y entonces, hizo contacto visual con Sammy. Le hizo una señal con su mano, para avisarle que ya se iba. Ella hizo una mueca triste, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros. Todo estaba bien.

Se volvió hacia Max, o en realidad, a dónde él estaba hasta hacía unos segundos. Escuchó una bocina rugir, y entonces vio que asomaba su mano fuera de un Toyota Prius.

Se acercó despacio, y se paró frente a la puerta del asiento de copiloto. Y aunque esperó unos momentos, la puerta permaneció cerrada.

Con una mueca, la abrió, y se acomodó en el asiento. Cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué clase de caballero eres?

Él soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¿Y quién dijo que era uno?

Scarlett rodó los ojos, pero no podía borrar su diminuta sonrisa de su rostro. El auto arrancó, y el viaje comenzó. En silencio.

Ella sabía que si quería respuestas, debía preguntar, tal cómo la lógica lo dictaba. El problema era que no sabía cómo. Y eso también era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que no hablarían del clima, sino que de poderes elementales.

—Estuve pensando...—susurró, fijando su vista en sus manos—... en lo que dijiste.

—Oh, yo digo muchas cosas.

Ella lo miró de reojo, y aunque no apartaba su mirada del camino ni sus manos del volante, pudo entrever en su rostro una sonrisa torcida.

Él sabía que ella quería saber. Y la estaba provocando.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—masculló, entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Yo... creo que tienes razón.

Notó que sus labios formaban ahora una mueca. Pero no dijo nada. Y permaneció así, por varios minutos.

Scarlett se preguntó si hablaría, o si solamente estaba jugando con su ansiedad otra vez. Hasta que luego de un momento, por fin lo comprendió.

Él sabía que ella sabía también. Y quería saber.

Con un suspiro, Scarlett decidió que debería compartir los secretos de sus dos amigas (y de Amy) para poder conseguir información. No podía ser tan malo, después de todo, él le advirtió de todo en primer lugar.

—Sky y Amy, son agua—informó, sintiéndose cómo la sucia soplona de alguna cárcel—. Sammy es fuego, como yo.

Max asintió secamente, como si intentara no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Y al parecer consideró justo un intercambio de información, porque luego de un pequeño silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Beardo es fuego también—soltó, provocándole una sensación extraña en el estómago—. Y Rodney es tierra. Y mira que no es ningún tonto, aunque su rostro diga lo contrario. Consiguió su puesto de mariscal de campo muy fácilmente. Y no es para menos, si suben pequeños montículos de tierra en el camino de los jugadores del equipo rival.

Scarlett soltó una carcajada ante su comentario, y cubrió su boca con su mano al notar que estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa. Max sólo sonrió.

—Adivina quién más es fuego.

Ante esas palabras, la risa de Scarlett se detuvo. Lo observó, expectante. Y él pareció notar su desesperación, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—El profesor McLean—dijo al fin, disfrutando de su expresión pasmada y sorprendida

—El... el profesor también...

—Seh.

La pelirroja inhaló una bocanada de aire bastante generosa, para luego exhalar muy lentamente. No sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto. Si sus compañeros de clase controlaban elementos, ¿por qué no su profesor?

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Y tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, el auto se detuvo. Se sorprendió un poco, e iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero él señaló hacia afuera elocuentemente.

Al mirar en esa dirección, contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba su casa.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia él, con una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia tácitamente.

—Tal vez el lunes te responda—comentó, con cierto tono de superioridad—. Si tengo ganas, claro.

—Oh, tendrás ganas—aseguró ella, posando su mano sobre su pálido brazo, y cerrándola allí—. ¿Cierto?

Él siseó de dolor, dedicándole una mirada furibunda.

—Tus uñas...

—Entonces, ¿tendrás ganas o no?

Sonriendo, lo vio chasquear la lengua con frustración, para luego asentir sin ganas.

—Claro que sí—farfulló.

—Así me gusta.

Soltó su brazo, y al apartar su mano, aplacó su dolor con una caricia accidental. Max bufó, pero estiró su brazo frente a ella y abrió la puerta para que saliera.

—Ahí tienes—señaló, al verla arquear una ceja—. Soy todo un caballero.

Ella soltó una risa socarrona, y asintió. Salió del automóvil rápidamente, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Vio la ventanilla bajar.

—¿Te veo el lunes?

—Seré la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Ante esa respuesta, él sólo pudo sonreír. Y tan rápido cómo había llegado, se marchó.

Scarlett observó el Prius alejarse, y perderse en el camino. Tenía varias preguntas, entre ellas, ¿cómo demonios sabía dónde vivía?

Y a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, y agradecerle mentalmente a Sammy.

Porque no se arrepentía.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 3 de éste fic. ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Intentaré actualizar nuevamente pronto... aunque casi nadie lea éste fic xD No importa, a aquellos que leen, ¡muchas gracias!

Ahora, les responderé sus reviews.

Umeki-Nara: ¡HOLAAA! Nop, gracias a ti *O* Por esperarme y tenerme paciencia, especialmente. Me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia... y, aw, lo del baño también me gustó. ¡Saludos, y viva el Scax!

RG1998: Gracias a vos, corazón de miel (?) Ok, basta de cursilerías xD Me emociono cada vez que dejas reviews, askaskaskaask *-* También te amodoro, gracias por ser el Cartman de mi Kyle.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Aww, me halagas! Aquí hay más, espero que lo disfrutes. Escuché esa canción... y tienes razón x3 También me encanta Sammy. Y de nada. ¡Saludos!

Guest: Muchas gracias. Bueno, tal vez éste fic haga que Scax te guste, ¿quién sabe? ¡Saludos!

Recuerden leer El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, de Umeki-Nara. Es fantábuloso *O*

Eso es todo, amigos.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	4. 3

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max)

* * *

><p>3<p>

* * *

><p>Había esperado la llegada del lunes ansiosamente.<p>

Nunca le gustaron los lunes. Y no conocía nadie a quién le gustaran, además de su padre. Él siempre estaba sonriendo los lunes por la mañana, en perfecto contraste con las expresiones cansadas de su esposa e hija.

—Hoy puede ser un gran día.

Aquella era su frase de cabecera, y Scarlett debía escucharla cada mañana, cuando le servía su desayuno antes de irse a trabajar. A veces envidiaba el buen humor de su alegre padre.

—Entonces... ¿quién es él?

La voz de su madre la hizo alzar la vista, arqueando sus cejas. De alguna forma, le había parecido extraño que ninguno de ellos lo mencionara durante el fin de semana.

Y es que apenas habían podido contener el entusiasmo al verla entrar a casa el viernes por la noche.

Scarlett observó las expresiones expectantes de sus padres, y soltó un suspiro.

—Él es Max—respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un compañero de clases.

—Oh... qué bien.

Scarlett estaba segura de que esperaban que dijera algo más. Pero no lo haría, porque sinceramente, no tenía nada para decir.

Nada que ellos debieran escuchar.

Se apresuró a desayunar, para poder adelantar sus quehaceres antes de irse a la Secundaria .

Tendió su cama, pasó la aspiradora, alimentó a Albert, hizo la última tarea que le quedaba... sin dejar de pensar ni un sólo momento en Max.

No en él directamente, claro. En las respuestas que le ofrecería. Estaba nerviosa.

Sus padres se marcharon, y ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Y al salir de su casa, un Toyota Prius la esperaba. Se acercó, sin poder disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, y la puerta se abrió.

—Adelante.

Lo dudó un momento, pero finalmente obedeció, y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto. Notó que Max le sonreía un poco. Seguramente esperaba que le agradeciera el gesto de la puerta. Pero no lo haría.

Al notarlo, él bufó, antes de poner el vehículo en marcha. Scarlett no pudo contener una carcajada ante su comportamiento tan infantil. Aunque pronto dejó de reírse. Tenía preguntas que hacer.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?—soltó de repente, sin irse por las ramas

—Buenos días, Max, ¿cómo estás?—cuestionó él, haciendo una muy mala imitación de su voz. Pero al notar la seriedad de su acompañante, se encogió de hombros—. Le pregunté a Sky. Luego lo coloqué en el GPS. Voilá.

Ella alzó una ceja. Sky podía ser bastante boca floja. Tendría que tenerlo en cuenta. Finalmente suspiró, y decidió que otra vez, debía preguntar para saber.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Notó que él se tensaba en su lugar, apretando con un poco más de fuerza el volante entre sus manos. Se tomó unos minutos, y luego, habló.

—Es algo difícil de explicar—comenzó, haciendo una mueca—. Aunque parezca extraño, he compartido clases con esas doce personas desde el pre-escolar. Siempre el mismo grupo. Y sinceramente, no puedo creer que soy el único que piensa que algo raro hay detrás de eso.

—Definitivamente es muy extraño...

—Lo sé. Los conozco muy bien, pero dudo mucho que ellos me conozcan a mí.

Scarlett lo observó hacer una pequeña mueca, y esperó. Tal vez querría decir algo más. Y así fue.

—Al principio, me mantuve alejado de ellos, de todos. No me agradaban. Luego, descubrí a Beardo. Encendió una fogata en un campamento grupal cuando creyó que nadie lo veía. Pero yo lo vi—continuó, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios—. Por eso nos volvimos amigos rápidamente. Juntos descubrimos a Rodney, pero... es diferente con él. Desde que empezó a salir con Amy, ya no es el mismo.

—¿Y por qué sale con ella?—cuestionó Scarlett, apenas pensándolo—. Quiero decir, no es precisamente... agradable.

—Es pura lógica estúpida y cliché: la líder de porristas sale con el mariscal de campo. Así es como Amy ve el mundo, y al parecer, Rodney también.

La pelirroja simplemente asintió una sola vez. A veces le costaba creer que existieran personas con mentalidades tan básicas, pero luego recordaba que ese tipo de personas abundaba y se le pasaba.

—Siempre sospeché que Amy sería fuego y Sammy sería agua—comentó él, con tono despreocupado—. Parece que me equivoqué.

—¿Tu familia sabe... de esto?

Scarlett se mordió la lengua al ver su expresión endurecerse. Pero no había podido contenerse, la curiosidad la empujó, y la dejó caer de un barranco.

—Mi padre y mi hermana mayor lo saben—aseguró Max, seriamente—. Ella es tierra, también.

Ella no supo qué decir. Sólo se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida en el camino que ambos recorrían.

Le hubiera gustado que sus padres también supieran. Eso lo habría hecho todo más fácil. Aunque, en el caso de que supieran, ¿cómo reaccionarían?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería ni pensarlo.

Entonces, otra de esas preguntas que había mantenido en su mente durante todo el fin de semana regresó a su cerebro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del profesor McLean?—preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño por la confusión—. ¿También ha sido tu profesor desde el pre-escolar?

Max rió entredientes, negando con su cabeza lentamente.

—No. Éste es el primer año que está con nosotros—aseguró, viendo de reojo su expresión—. Nuestros anteriores profesores... parecían normales pero, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Entonces...?

—McLean no siempre fue profesor de Secundaria. Cuándo yo lo vi por primera vez, era un mago callejero. Recuerdo que mi madre estaba llevando de regreso a casa después de la escuela... y lo vimos. Era un ilusionista que creaba fuego de la nada, sólo con sus manos. Mi madre me alejó de allí rápidamente. Y antes de que preguntes: sí, estoy seguro. Era él.

Scarlett se mordió el labio inferior. Aún le costaba creer las palabras de Max. Y es que apenas lo conocía, y él actuaba cómo si fueran viejos amigos, que no se han visto en años.

—No entiendo... ¿por qué estamos todos juntos, en la misma clase?—murmuró, sin poder suavizar su ceño fruncido—. ¿Toda la Secundaria es así?

—Probablemente.

—¿Y cómo...?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Estuvo a punto de insistir, pero algo en su expresión la detuvo. Parecía realmente triste, melancólico, como si todo aquello le trajera malos recuerdos.

Por eso prefirió quedarse callada. Ya había averiguado suficiente, aunque en realidad, se moría por saber más. Necesitaba saber más.

—¡Ya sé!—exclamó, sobresaltándolo un poco por la sorpresa—. ¡Tenemos que hablar con McLean!

—¿Estás loca o estás loca?

—No, hablo en serio. Piénsalo, él podría darnos respuestas. Si le dices que lo viste hace años...

—... simplemente lo negará.

—No lo hará. Confía en mí.

Scarlett no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Él no tenía motivos para confiar, absolutamente ninguno. Sin embargo, le dedicó una mirada cargada de devoción, que la tomó desprevenida.

—Confío en ti, Scarlett.

Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente, mientras el vehículo se detenía en el estacionamiento. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir, ansiosa por respirar aire fresco.

Él también bajó del auto, y enseguida se paró a su lado. Parecía que esperaba indicaciones, o que ella se moviera para seguirla.

—Hablaremos con McLean.

—De acuerdo.

Ante su confirmación, Scarlett guió el camino hacia su salón de clases. Podía oír los pasos del muchacho a su lado, cortos y pesados, en contraste con los suyos, rápidos y ligeros.

Usualmente, el profesor McLean se encontraba en el salón, coqueteando con la secretaria Blaineley. Y ese lunes no era la excepción.

Al verlos entrar, ella bajó de un salto del escritorio donde estaba sentada, arreglándose su cabello rubio.

—Profesor McLean, creo que lo veré más tarde—anunció, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, y así ella se retiró, con pasos elegantes y constantes. El profesor se volvió hacia sus recién llegados alumnos.

—Vaya, ¿tan temprano quieren aprender hoy?—cuestionó alegremente, pero al ver los semblantes de ambos adolescentes, frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo, chicos?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, de repente nerviosos.

—De hecho, sí—comenzó Max, aunque se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no esconderse detrás de Scarlett—. Tenemos algunas... preguntas para usted.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre el movimiento rotatorio de la tierra?

—No. Sobre poderes elementales.

La expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente ante las palabras de Scarlett. La seriedad tomó control de su rostro por unos momentos, pero casi enseguida, se transformó en una sonrisa. Fue una transición demasiado rápida.

—Ya te habías tardado—comentó, viendo directamente a Max, quien dio un respingo—. Una clase de trece personas, y la única que sospecha... no dice nada.

El muchacho bajó la vista, algo avergonzado. Seguramente se estaba reprochando a sí mismo por no haber hablado antes. Chris sonrió ante eso.

—Probablemente tienen muchas preguntas...—comenzó, pero cuando Scarlett quiso intervenir, continuó—... pero mejor esperen. Es hora de que todos se enteren, no sean egoístas.

Scarlett y Max intercambiaron miradas, poco convencidos. Pero sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, y no tuvieron más opción que tomar asiento.

Los dos al fondo del salón, hacían grandes esfuerzos por no temblar.

Scarlett podía sentir un calor incipiente en sus manos. Le ocurría cada vez que estaba nerviosa, y tenía que ponerle el doble de concentración a no encender en llamas su entorno.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró hondo. No debía dejarlo ir.

—Cálmate. No quiero morir incinerado.

Se volvió apenas para mirarlo. Max le sonreía un poco. Ella lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿No estás nervioso?—susurró, respirando agitadamente

—Nah. Sé lo que dirá. Sólo espero para enterarme quién es quién.

Scarlett suspiró hondo, intentando contagiarse de la tranquilidad de su acompañante. No podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Prefirió no responder su propia pregunta.

Sus compañeros seguían llegando, acomodándose en sus lugares correspondientes. Chris esperaba pacientemente a que estuvieran todos presentes, sentado sobre su escritorio, sereno.

Y al final, todos estaban allí.

—Muy bien. Buenos días, alumnos—saludó el profesor, recibiendo vagas respuestas por su parte—. Me alegra mucho que a ninguno se le haya ocurrido faltar hoy. Ésta es una clase muy importante.

Ella alzó su mano tímidamente, y esperó a que él le diera la palabra. Cuándo lo hizo, suspiró.

—¿Repasaremos los temas del examen, señor?

Chris no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ligeramente escandalosa, aunque intentó no hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no—dijo, tomando su marcador negro—. Hablaremos de algo muchísimo más importante.

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. El profesor se acercó a la pizarra, y en el centro mismo de la misma, escribió una sola palabra.

"Elementos"

—Pensaba darles ésta charla el viernes, pero dos de sus compañeros de clase tuvieron otra idea—les anunció, dándose la vuelta para sonreírles—. Además, siempre pensé que la directora se tardaba demasiado en dejar que lo sepan.

Notó cómo la mayoría de sus alumnos se tensaba en sus lugares, y en el recinto comenzaba a respirarse el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre. Aquello sólo logró hacerlo reír.

—Vamos por partes, dijo Jack el Destripador—bromeó, de nuevo volteándose hacia la pizarra—. No se esponjen, muchachos.

A cada lado de la única palabra escrita, agregó otras cuatro. Aire al norte, tierra al sur. Fuego al este, y agua al oeste.

—Ahora, pequeños míos, no intenten negarlo u oponerse. Porque yo lo sé todo—les dijo, volviendo a verlos, con una seriedad mortífera—. Sé que todos ustedes esconden algo, algo grande. Pues bien, hoy es el día. Ya no se escondan.

Los estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos, viéndose con cierto recelo los unos a los otros. Scarlett se volvió hacia Max fugazmente. Él seguía relajado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación curvando sus labios.

Chris silbó entonces, en un intento de recuperar su atención. Y lo logró. Eso le devolvió su característica sonrisa torcida.

—Todos tranquilos—les ordenó con cierta firmeza en la voz—. Seguramente se preguntan cómo sé de esto. Bueno, es muy simple... yo soy cómo ustedes.

Y entonces unió sus manos en la forma de un ensordecedor aplauso, resultado del cuál, fieras llamas nacieron.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se sobresaltaron al instante, mientras que una pequeña minoría observaba pasmada ese potente fuego.

—Ah, sí. Bastante impresionante, ¿eh?—soltó McLean, en un tono indiscutiblemente egocéntrico—. Pero no soy el único que puede hacer esto. Aquí hay tres personas más. Pónganse de pie, y no teman.

Silencio.

Casi todo el salón seguía con la vista fija en las llamas, que parecían ejercer un efecto hipnótico que en quién las observara. Hasta que alguien se puso de pie.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella, pero eso no la intimidó. Scarlett se mantuvo firme en su sitio, y luego de un momento, dejó que el ardor en sus manos la controlara. Y su fuego renació.

Si las miradas sobre ella antes eran curiosas, ahora eran controladoras y desconfiadas.

Cruzó miradas con Sammy. Y al notar su expresión nerviosa y asustada, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora. Intentaba darle confianza, o al menos, quitarle el miedo. Y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

La rubia se levantó lentamente, dubitativa. Y al sentir las miradas volverse hacia ella, su rostro demostró que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, y por eso estiró sus manos temblorosas, sólo para encenderlas segundos después.

Otros murmullos de sorpresa, pero un poco más apagados. Al parecer el impacto inicial ya estaba pasando, y por eso, extrañamente todos comenzaban a sentirse más cómodos unos con otros.

El último en ponerse de pie fue Beardo, pero el fuego de sus manos ya estaba encendido. Tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su tranquilo rostro, y tal vez eso ayudó a que nadie temiera. Él tenía un aura relajada y contagiosa.

—Bueno, éste es un muy buen comienzo—admitió Chris, sonriendo al ver a los tres adolescentes que compartían su elemento—. ¿Elemento agua, alguien? No sean tímidos...

Los estudiantes volvieron a verse entre sí, como intentando imaginar a quiénes se refería el profesor.

Scarlett sintió la pesada mirada de Sky sobre ella, y por eso también le sonrió un poco, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. Pero la muchacha dudó.

—Ugh, parecen niños de primaria—se quejó Amy, poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido

Hizo un par de ligeros movimientos con sus manos, y al instante, invocó el agua de la única pecera que había en el salón. Los peces estaban incluidos, y formó con delicadeza un círculo, una especie de pecera redonda invisible para los pequeños animalitos.

Fue como si aquella demostración despertara el lado competitivo de Sky.

También abandonó su asiento, y sin perder el tiempo, robó una considerable cantidad de agua de aquella pecera improvisada. Formó con ésta un círculo, en continuo movimiento y manipulación de sus manos.

Entonces, una silla soltó un chirrido al ser arrastrada en el suelo, y todos se volvieron hacia Dave. Él tragó en seco, sonrojándose al ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, hizo un brusco movimiento con su mano derecha, y por consecuente, cierta cantidad de agua salió disparada de las manos de ambas muchachas, y lo empapó.

Algunos rieron ante eso, incluyendo a Chris, pero él intentó que todos se calmaran.

—Los nervios pueden jugarnos una mala pasada—aseguró, intentando disimular su tono burlón ante el rostro abochornado de Dave—. Por eso deben estar tranquilos. Especialmente los del elemento tierra, no queremos un terremoto, ¿o sí?

Se oyó una breve risita, y los ojos se volvieron hacia el chico más robusto del salón, que se escudaba en su campera de mariscal de campo. Chris sonrió.

—No necesito que alardeen como los otros—señaló, viendo a los demás con cierta picardía—. Sólo levántense, para que todos los vean.

Sin necesidad de que tuviera que repetirlo, el risueño Rodney se levantó, sonriente. Recibió miradas de sorpresa de algunos, pero no de otros.

Luego de intercambiar miradas indecisas, Jasmine y Shawn también se pusieron de pie. Ante el nerviosismo notable del chico, su novia le tomó firmemente la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Y entonces, un ligero temblor sacudió el suelo. A la mayoría los tomó por sorpresa , por lo que intentaron mantener el equilibrio enseguida. Oyeron una breve risa burlona.

—Sin alardear, Max—le recordó Chris, entrecerrando los ojos al mirarlo

Él se encogió de hombros, y aún con ese brillo insolente en sus ojos, se levantó.

—No pude resistirme.

El profesor rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró.

—Fantástico—soltó, recuperando el buen ánimo casi enseguida, volviéndose a los alumnos que aún estaban sentados—. Sólo quedan ustedes cuatro descansando sus traseros. Dejen de hacerlo, y unánse al club.

Tras un momento de silencio, una brisa refrescante inundó el salón, y Topher se levantó despacio, dejando que su cabello se alborotara un poco. Hasta hizo una pose de revista.

—¡Soy el fenómeno más sexy de ésta clase!

Chris soltó una carcajada, pero enseguida murmuró un "No" apenas audible.

La siguiente en levantarse, fue Ella. Tenía una tímida sonrisa en su pálido rostro, y con un suave movimiento de sus manos, un remolino de hojas verdes invadieron el salón, danzando al ritmo de un afinado tarareo.

Al momento, Sugar se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Y con la intención de quitar a Ella del centro de atención, hizo un violento movimiento con su mano, logrando que el remolino de hojas se transformara rápidamente en algo parecido a un tornado.

El fuego encendido y el agua que levitaba se alborotaron al tener tanta presión del aire, y sus manipuladores se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

Pero entonces Leonard se puso de pie, y con un ceremonioso aplauso, puso fin al desastre climático en miniatura. El aire volvía a ser simplemente oxígeno, y no un vistoso espectáculo.

Sólo entonces, los alumnos se atrevieron a mirarse entre sí otra vez. Parecía que nunca lo hubieran hecho antes. Cómo si aquella fuera la primera vez que la vida cruzaba sus caminos, y por fin pudieran verse a los ojos, con total sinceridad.

—No tenía idea de que todos fuéramos magos.

Chris rió escandalosamente ante las palabras de Leonard, y negó fervientemente con su cabeza.

—No lo somos. Nosotros somos mestizos—aclaró, y de nuevo, una sonrisa adornó su maduro rostro—. Y hoy por fin nos conocemos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 3. Las cosas comienzan a quedar más claras... ¿o más confusas? ¿Qué opinan de los elementos de los personajes? Opinen, opinen, que yo no muerdo. Por ahora (?)

A responder reviews, cómo el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador manda:

Umeki-Nara: HEY! Ya sabes, adoro que adores mi fic (?) *O* Pues aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que también te guste x3 Uy, sí, pobre Sammy :( Jashawn es simplemente hermoso *-* ¡Nos leemos!

DanTheSociopath: Me alegra cumplir el cometido de mantenerte intrigado. Sobre Sky... pensé en que fuera aire, pero luego decidí que el agua le quedaba mejor (según mi criterio, claro). Vi que actualizaste Total Drama: Maukayotl Island, así que iré a leer enseguida *O* ¡Nos vemos!

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Yay! Oh, sí, McLean también 7u7 Te entiendo, también me pasó mientras escribía. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Aquí hay más de Scarlett y Max, espero que lo disfrutes x3

Tinta-Radioactiva: ¡Me alegro mucho! Muchas gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. También me gusta mucho su amistad. Y Beardo... pues sólo pude imaginarlo siendo fuego xD Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

MontanaHatsune92: Hola, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también, besos :)

Guest: ¡También me gusta Sammy! Pues ya sabes, haré que Scax te guste... por la fuerza (?) Ok, no xD ¡Adiós!

OFIXD: Creo que me enamorado de tu review *O* Gracias por leer y comentar.

Bueno... ¡creo que eso es todo!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	5. 4

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Scarlett poseía un poder único que la hacía diferente y especial. Pensó que nunca conocería a nadie cómo ella. Hasta que encontró a Max, y con él, un mundo que jamás imaginó. / AU. Scax (Scarlett/Max)

* * *

><p>4<p>

* * *

><p>Todo lo que había escuchado en esa clase, resonaba ahora en su cabeza. Sin parar. Una y otra vez.<p>

Chris McLean les había contado con una pequeña parte de su vida.

Su madre y su padre se habían conocido en un circo ambulante. El señor McLean era un ilusionista famoso por crear fuego literalmente de la nada, sólo con sus manos.

Luego de conocer a la futura señora McLean, no pudo ocultarle ningún secreto. Y por eso le confesó la verdad. Él provenía de un mundo fantástico y usualmente pacífico: Pahkitew.

Una isla paradisíaca, oculta del mundo mortal. Un lugar dónde sus habitantes eran uno con la naturaleza, respetándola y ganándose el privilegio de su manipulación.

A pesar del miedo y desconfianza inicial, ambos lograron mantenerse juntos. Y fruto de su amor, nació un niño con el extraño poder de controlar el fuego, heredado de su padre.

Pero no era algo nuevo. Muchos originarios de Pahkitew llegaban al mundo mortal, y al acostumbrarse al lugar, encontraban el amor. Y daban vida a los mestizos, hijos del romance entre la naturaleza y la humanidad.

Y entonces todo quedó claro. Ellos, todos ellos, eran mestizos. Todos los estudiantes en aquella Secundaria lo eran.

Sus padres lo sabían todo. Y se habían mantenido callados, por distintas razones.

La clase terminó, y aún quedaban muchas preguntas por responder. Con una sonrisa tranquila, Chris les había aconsejado hablar con sus padres y que ellos aclararan sus dudas. Era su responsabilidad, no suya, se excusó.

Al salir del salón de clases, todos se movían en uniforme armonía y en completo silencio. Al parecer enterarse de todo eso los había dejado bastante aturdidos.

Se cruzaron en el camino con los alumnos del curso 5-A. Ellos también acababan de enterarse. Pero no intercambiaron palabras, sólo miradas nerviosas antes de continuar sus caminos.

Apenas salieron de allí, todos se dispersaron rápidamente. Scarlett se sobresaltó cuando alguien la tomó del brazo, y suspiró aliviada al notar que era Sky.

—Oye... ¿tuviste que ver con esto?

Ante la seria pregunta de la muchacha, la pelirroja frunció los labios. Asintió apenas, y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Gracias—aseguró Sky, dándole a su brazo un cariñoso apretón—. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

Scarlett asintió nuevamente, formando una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Alzó la vista un momento, y notó que desde el estacionamiento, al lado de su Prius, Max la llamaba por medio de señas.

Sky también lo vio.

—Creo que me toca ir sola en el autobús hoy, ¿eh?—cuestionó, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro

—Oh, no. No hagas eso...

—¿Eso qué?

—¡Esa sonrisa!

—Oh, ¿ésta?—dijo, volviendo a sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho segundos antes—. Es mi sonrisa de "Oye, sí..."

—Pues busca tu sonrisa de" Oye, no"—aclaró la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño para disimular su ligero sonrojo—. Porque no. Simplemente no.

Sky soltó una risita traviesa, y sólo la empujó ligeramente hacia el estacionamiento. Scarlett rodó los ojos, pero aún así se dirigió hasta el Prius.

Max abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Tu nivel de caballerosidad aumenta día a día.

Él soltó una carcajada socarrona, y se encogió de hombros antes de rodear el auto para subir también. Estando dentro, no perdió el tiempo y encendió el motor.

Y en ese mismo instante, se oyó un sonido extraño. Cómo un grito agudo y aterrador.

Scarlett se sobresaltó en su asiento, asustada, sólo para que Max comenzara a reírse de ella enseguida. Al voltearse al asiento trasero, lo entendió todo. Allí estaba Beardo.

—¡Me asustaste!—le reclamó, pero el muchacho moreno simplemente rió un poco ante eso

—Sólo fue una broma—aclaró Max, intentando dejar de reír—. Para romper un poco la tensión.

Scarlett suspiró hondo, intentando regularizar su respiración. El auto arrancó, y para entonces, tuvo que bajar la ventanilla rápidamente. Sentía mucho calor.

De repente, tuvo una pregunta en la punta de su lengua, luchando desesperadamente por abrir sus labios y escapar.

Y así sucedió, eventualmente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—cuestionó entonces, volteando apenas hacia Beardo, quien asintió levemente—. ¿Por qué recurres al mutismo selectivo?

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, y luego se volvió hacia Max, quién sonrió apenas.

—Beardo no se siente cómodo con desconocidos, y prefiere callar. Hasta entrar en confianza, al menos—explicó tranquilamente, sin apartar su vista del camino—. Hace un rato no dejaba de hablar... de princesas.

Beardo frunció el ceño y le dio un zape en la cabeza. Max sólo volvió a reír.

—Bueno... yo soy una persona digna de confianza, modestia aparte—admitió Scarlett, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes hablar, si quieres.

El chico hizo una mueca, y pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Terminó por asentir una sola vez.

—De acuerdo.

Scarlett volvió a sobresaltarse, pero muy ligeramente. Sólo se había sorprendido al escuchar su voz por primera vez. Tenía sin dudas la voz de un cantante de jazz.

Pero aquello fue todo lo que dijo, y Scarlett decidió no insistir. Estaba muy cansada, en realidad. Y sabía que al llegar a casa, no le esperaba ningún descanso.

Porque tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, y muchas respuestas que escuchar.

Al llegar a su destino, se bajó silenciosamente y agradeció el viaje con un ligero asentimiento. Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, antes que el auto con ambos muchachos se alejara rápidamente.

Scarlett suspiró hondo. Tenía que prepararse para una charla reveladora, que seguramente cambiaría su forma de ver a su familia.

Entró en su hogar silenciosamente, y no se sorprendió al encontrar a sus padres en la cocina. Suspiró hondo, y dejó que sus labios actuaran solos.

—Lo sé todo.

Ellos le dedicaron miradas que iban desde la sorpresa a la confusión. Vio a su padre sentarse junto a su madre, y rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

Ante la pregunta de su madre, Scarlett hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Se acercó, y tomó asiento frente a ellos, dejando claro con una expresión seria que no estaba para juegos.

Su padre pareció entender.

—Creí que les dirían el viernes—comentó, logrando que su esposa se tensara en su lugar—. Debieron avisarnos.

—¿Joseph...?

—Sí, Linda. Ya era hora.

Linda tembló ligeramente, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Al parecer, estaba llorando. Su esposo intentó consolarla, acariciando su espalda, antes de volverse hacia su hija.

—¿Qué te dijeron?—cuestionó, con cierta desconfianza

—Me dijeron que uno de ustedes... es...—Scarlett no sabía exactamente cómo expresarse, y eso no le ocurría muy seguido—. Tú sabes... así.

—Soy yo. Soy nativo de Pahkitew—aseguró él, y con eso logró que los sollozos de su esposa aumentaran—. Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas.

—¿Sheldon sabe de esto?

—No. Tu hermanastro no tiene por qué enterarse.

Scarlett asintió. Ya suponía que él no sabría nada. Su madre había conocido a su padre con Sheldon en su vientre. Aquello significaba que él no poseía ningún poder, y al parecer, tampoco ningún conocimiento.

Una pregunta aún más importante llegó a su cerebro, y supo que era ahora o nunca para enterarse.

—¿Dónde está Pahkitew? ¿Cómo se puede llegar allí?

Joseph pareció palidecer un momento, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Soltó a su esposa un momento, y posó sus manos sobre la mesa, pensativo.

—Es una larga historia—admitió entonces—. Pahkitew no es parte de éste mundo. Pahkitew es otro mundo.

Antes de que Scarlett pudiera decir nada más, él se levantó de su asiento y le pidió con una seña que esperara. Se retiró con paso ligero.

Scarlett suspiró, observando a su madre. No tenía idea de por qué lloraba de esa manera. ¿Acaso había algún evento trágico del cuál nunca le habían hablado? Sintió que debería acercarse y consolarla, pero entonces su padre regresó.

Traía en sus manos una caja mediana, cubierta en terciopelo negro. La posó sobre la mesa, antes de regresar a su lugar.

—Para llegar a Pahkitew, se necesitan portales. Antes, había un portal en el hogar de cada nativo, pero luego los prohibieron. Quedan muy pocos en el mundo—relató, abriendo la caja con parsimonia—. Tú ya estuviste allí, aunque no lo recuerdes.

Entonces, sacó de la caja una prenda. Una pequeña túnica, en tonalidades rojas. La observó un momento, con un intenso aire de nostalgia, antes de entregársela a su hija.

Scarlett observó con atención esa delicada prenda de ropa. Efectivamente, no recordaba que eso fuera suyo.

—¿Por qué no puedo...?

—Le pedimos a una curandera nativa que... te quitara esos recuerdos—explicó su madre, aún hipando un poco—. ¡Creí que era por tu bien! ¡Creí que podíamos huir de esto...!

—Obviamente eso es imposible—sentenció Joseph, suspirando hondo—. Pero no te preocupes, puedes recuperar tus memorias... en Pahkitew. Estoy seguro de que llevarán a toda tu clase allí muy pronto. Se estaban tardando.

Scarlett sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar más, saciar sus dudas hasta la última de ellas. Pero al ver a su madre abrazar a su padre para esconder su llanto, decidió dejar el asunto. Por el momento.

Silenciosamente se puso de pie, y rodeó la mesa. Abrazó a sus padres a la vez, fugazmente. Era poco común en ella demostrar afecto físicamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra más. Al llegar allí, se lanzó sobre la cama y se quedó allí, viendo el techo.

Pensó en dormir un poco, pero descartó la idea cuando su celular vibró en su mochila. Al sacarlo, reconoció el número. Y sonrió inconscientemente.

—¿Max?

—No.

Scarlett soltó una risita ante eso. Le sorprendía que su voz pudiera hacerla reír en un momento así. Se quitó sus sandalias con pereza, aún sosteniendo el celular en su oído.

—Dame tu número, dijiste. Será por emergencias, dijiste—canturreó con voz traviesa, escuchándolo reír un poco del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cuál es la emergencia, maestro del mal?

—¿Terminaste?—cuestionó él, aunque no había seriedad en su tono—. Sólo quería saber cómo te fue... tú sabes con qué.

La pelirroja suspiró, y dejó por un momento el celular sobre la cama para poder quitarse su suéter. Enseguida volvió a hablar.

—Bien. Mi padre es fuego—informó, escuchándolo chasquear la lengua—. Al parecer intentaban "huir" de esto...

—... y por eso te quitaron tus recuerdos.

Silencio.

Scarlett se quedó perpleja. Ella apenas se enteraba... ¿y él ya lo sabía? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Sintió sus manos acalorarse debido al enfado, y respiró despacio para tranquilizarse.

—¿Max...?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Y ése fue el límite.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡No te atrevas!—reclamó, furiosa, y sin importarle su tono de voz—. Primero dices algo, y luego ya no quieres continuar... ¡es injusto! Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, ¡maldita sea!

Otra vez silencio, en el cuál sólo podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración. Notó que él estaba esperando pacientemente a que se calmara. Intentó relajarse, sólo para que volviera a hablar.

—Scarlett, esto es algo que yo no puedo contarte. Tienes que verlo—explicó entonces, con voz pausada y conciliadora—. Y para que veas que... confío en ti, responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas, aparte de eso. Lo que sea. Apunta y dispara.

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño, pero consideró la oferta. No necesitaba que Max le probara su confianza, pero sí sentía cierta curiosidad sobre su persona. Mucha curiosidad, en realidad.

Finalmente, se decidió.

—Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

—Eso no es una pregunta.

—¿Me cuentas sobre tu familia?

Luego de un momento de silencio, oyó su risa rasposa y socarrona. Esperó a que hablara, ansiosa por saber.

Max suspiró.

—Mi madre es... o era nativa de Pahkitew. Tengo una hermana mayor llamada Karma. Vivo con mi padre—resumió, sin mucho interés en el asunto—. No hay mucho que agregar.

—¿Vives sólo con tu padre? ¿Qué hay de tu madre y tu hermana? ¿Por qué dudaste al hablar de tu madre?—Scarlett se soltó el cabello y se dejó caer sobre su cama nuevamente, descansando su cabeza despacio en su almohada—. Dijiste cualquier pregunta, y no especificaste una cantidad. Ahora responde.

Escuchó que él bufaba, y eso la hizo sonreír sin motivo aparente. Pasaron unos minutos, y Scarlett creyó que él ya no respondería. Hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Sí, vivo sólo con mi padre—continuó, y ella pudo adivinar que rodaba los ojos mientras hablaba—. Mi hermana vive en Pahkitew, desde que ella tenía siete años, y yo cinco.

—Vaya...—Scarlett no pudo evitar expresar sorpresa en su voz ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Suspiró—. ¿Y tu madre...?

—No. En serio, de verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor.

Scarlett distinguió el tono triste y apagado de su voz, por lo que asintió a pesar de que él no podía verla. Supuso que aquel era un tema demasiado delicado para él. Sintió la bizarra y sorpresiva necesidad de abrazarlo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas.

—Está bien—aseguró, tranquilamente—. Gracias por responder.

—Meh. No hay problema, supongo.

Scarlett lo oyó soltar un bostezo, y sonrió otra vez. Ella también estaba cansada, y sin dudas una noche de sueño reparador ayudaría a mejorar su humor.

—Vamos a dormir—propuso, desperezándose un poco—. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

—Estoy ansioso por regresar a Pahkitew.

Scarlett suspiró.

—Yo también.

—Lo sé—aseguró él, y soltó otro bostezo, más prolongado que el anterior—. Buenas noches, asistente.

Y colgó enseguida.

Scarlett frunció el ceño, bastante confundida. ¿Por qué la habría llamado así? Nunca antes lo había hecho... ¿o sí?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella no era la primera vez. Tal vez aquellos recuerdos que le habían robado tenían algo que ver.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Se acomodó en su cama, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse su pijama. Suspiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos.

Esperó a que el ficticio Morfeo decidiera visitarla.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Capítulo 4. Varias dudas fueron aclaradas en éste capítulo... y se plantearon otras. ¿Qué pasó con la madre de Max? ¿Cuáles son los recuerdos que Scarlett "perdió"? En fin...

... ¡espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado!

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: ¡Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, a mí a veces se me olvida también... lo importante es acordarse 7.7 (?) ok, no xD En fin... ¡shalom! x3

Umeki-Nara: ¡HEEEEEY! Pues sí, algo tenía que guardar 7u7 Scarlett es valiente, y no le importa lo que piense la gente (?) xD No queremos un terremoto... pero sí que erupcione un volcán 7u7 (?) ¡Saludos! *O*

Ringo-Tensai: Bueno, acá hay un poquito sobre Max... ¡pronto habrá más, lo prometo! *U* También ahora se sabe lo de los mestizos... y otras cosas. Espero que te haya gustado x3 PD: ¡Bien hecho!

Tinta-Radioactiva: ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Aquí está lo de los mestizos, ¿te lo esperabas? Pues... ahora que lo pienso... ¡Beardo debió ser tierra! Fuck! Dx Diablos... bueno, ahora es fuego xD Pero tienes mucha razón, fue una observación excelente x3 ¡Nos leemos!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Muchas gracias! Síp, hay muy pocos fics Scax. Gracias a ti, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste! ;)

Recuerden, queridos lectores, pasar por el perfil de Umeki-Nara y leer "El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew"... ¡se está poniendo increíble! *O*

En fin... creo que eso es todo. Espero poder continuar pronto.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


End file.
